


A Cold Day In July

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie offers his own solution.





	A Cold Day In July

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: The game of compromise.  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

The past month has been tense, filled with snapping and little arguments. Draco has been as cold as the air in this unusually chilly July morning. James knows that it's his fault. It's taken time to realise that Draco was trying to give him something he wants within the restrictions James has imposed. He knows that! And yet, the idea of a bonding spell feels wrong.

James is alone in his house. Last night they had another fight and he went home. It's not been the first night that it's happened, but something changed when he woke up alone and cold. He doesn't know why it's different this time, but he knows that he can't keep going like this. Draco means too much and his fears are ruining their relationship, much like they had a year ago. James won't let it happen.

He Apparates to Malfoy manor and the gates grant him access, not that Draco would keep him out, but it's still nice to know that he's welcomed here. The house elf that opens the door is used to him and tells him that Draco is in his room. James rushes there. "Are you sick?" he asks as he opens the door.

Draco looks at him confused. "Why would I be?"

"You're always up early, breakfast with your parents and Scorpius, then you go to your study. You don't come back here unless there's something wrong." James is still looking at Draco trying to figure out what's wrong, but he can't see anything out of the norm.

"I'm fine, but I didn't feel like working. I opted for light reading." He raises the book to prove his point. "Why are you here this early? You're never out of bed before ten unless you've got practice."

James toes off his shoes and gets in bed with Draco. "I was in the wrong bed and it didn't feel right." He takes Draco's book, bookmarks the page and puts it on the nightstand, then his arms are around Draco. "I'm sorry; I've been acting like a prick."

"You tend to do that often." Despite their recent fights and his words, there's affection in the words and it makes James feel slightly better.

"I'm…angry. I love you so much and I want that normal life. I want the huge wedding, I want people to know, and I can't, and that makes me angry, and then I don't know if I'm ruining your life, because you could have all of that, and what's worse, I take it out on you, because there's no one else I trust, not even my family, and you're just trying to help. I know that too. I just-"

"You're angry." Draco closes his arms around James and kisses him. "I know, love. I really do. That's why I suggested the bonding spell. I don't need the huge wedding. I've done all of that. I want to give you what _you_ need and I thought-"

"Is it really like a marriage spell?" James asks.

"Some, yes. Some are more than a marriage spell. Some of them can't be broken; there's no divorce from those. Some will join you emotionally, telling you what the other is feeling. Others will let you know when your partner is sick. There are different types of bonding spells."

James looks up at Draco. "Forever. I think I'd like that. Do you mind looking at them with me? Find one that fits us?"

Draco smiles. "Of course we can look together. Does this mean that you want to do it?"

James nods. "I think so. I mean it's still not the same-"

Draco presses a finger over James' lips. "It is the same and more. We're not doing it for a show or for that white dress. We're doing it for no other reason other than we love each other. We'll have a bond that will keep us together. You can move into the manor and for everyone we know and love, we'll be married. Maybe some random person who reads Quidditch Today won't know that you're married, but do you really care about their opinion?"

James thinks about it for a moment. "It's not about their opinion as much as screaming to the world that you're mine and I'm yours. Is it so wrong?"

"Merlin, no, it's not wrong. I want that too, but only when you're ready. I'm never going to push you to come out."

James rests his cheek against Draco's chest. "What if I'm ready now?" he says in a whisper.

"Are you sure, love? There's no coming back from that."

His eyes meet Draco's. "I'm terrified and I'm not sure, but I want everyone to know, even the random reader, that there's only one person I love. I want the big wedding, Draco. I want it all."

Draco chuckles. "And you shall have it."

"By next month? I'd like to do it before the games start," he says with a sheepish smile.

The chuckle turns into a full laugh. "We'll get it done by next month."

"Can we have a spell with no divorce?"

Draco kisses him gently. "Anything for you."


End file.
